Reencuentro
by Meliza Malfoy
Summary: Un Reencuentro accidental después de muchos años dara pie a una nueva historia de amor.


**Reencuentro**

Siempre quise un amor que me hiciera sentir la persona más feliz del universo, que estuviera dispuesto a pelear contra el mundo solo para lograr un sonrisa mía, que no le importara que todos se enteraran de lo nuestro, alguien que se sintiera orgulloso de llevarme de la mano y demostrarles que nuestro amor es verdadero y que nada en el mundo por malo que sea nos pueda separar.

Lamentablemente ese amor a mí nunca llego, creí encontrarlo en mi amigo de la infancia. No niego que lo quería y lo quiero aun, es solo que con él no sentía lo mismo que sentían mis amigas con sus enamorados. Es verdad que me sentía segura, pero segura te puedes sentir con un amigo y lamentablemente es así como lo veía a él, cada vez que estaba con él sentía que me faltaba algo, que mi vida no estaba completa, que podía aspirar a algo mejor, así que decidí ser sincera y abrirme a él y decirle todo lo que estaba en mi corazón.

Así continué mi vida, termine mis estudios en Hogwarts y me fui a especializar a Francia y ahí encontré lo que andaba buscando y en la persona que menos imaginé y en la época que más odiaba.

Corría por las calles de París desesperada, tratando de llegar lo más rápido a mi destino, el frio calaba mis huesos, según los meteorólogos este seria el invierno más frío que ha sufrido París, había quedado de encontrarme con unas compañeras a estudiar y jamás me ha gustado llegar tarde a ningún lugar y mucho menos si esa cita es para estudiar y si a eso le sumamos que hacia un frio espantoso, que lo único que te producía era quedarte en tu casa bajo una manta y con una gran taza de chocolate en tus manos, no, definitivamente no quería estar en la calle muriéndome de frío.

Iba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que frente a mi venia otra persona y el choque fue inminente y termine en el piso, por la fuerza de este y al mirar hacia arriba me quedé helada de la impresión porque no esperaba ver esos ojos acerados otra vez.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo

Mi vida no ha podido ser peor desde que terminó la guerra, me salvé por un pelo de ir a Azkabán, mi padre si fue enviado allá y mi madre... De mi madre es mejor no hablar, ya que no quedó en una buena situación y para aumentar mis desgracias el Ministerio se ha quedado con más de la mitad de la Fortuna de los Malfoy, así que después de sufrir todos los desplantes de este Mundo Mágico que una vez ví como mi hogar, tomé la decisión de irme y recorrer el mundo y ver si me alejaba de todos estos prejuicios a los que era sometido desde que terminó la guerra, tratando de encontrar una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo amanecer en este mundo de oscuridad que me rodeaba. Ya he viajado por Rusia, Japón y el azar del destino me llevó al lugar en donde mi vida cambiaría como nunca imaginé.

Iba recorriendo las calles de París pensando en cual sería mi próximo destino o si me quedaba a pasar el invierno en París, ya había visto todo lo que tenía que ver de esta ciudad, pero algo dentro de mi se estaba cansando de andar sin rumbo por el mundo, a pesar de los pronósticos había hecho algunos amigos aquí y aun no deseaba cortar ese lazo que estaba creciendo, cuando de pronto un golpe en mi pecho me despertó de mis pensamientos y cuando reaccioné me encontré con unos ojos almendrados que no esperaba volver a ver.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo

- Yo, lo siento, no me fijaba por donde iba - le dije avergonzada

- No te preocupes a veces pasa - me contestó mientras alargaba su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Me quedé asombrada, al ver que no me contestó con ningún desplante como era habitual en él. Me quede muda mirando su mano como si fuera una serpiente a punto de atacarme, ante cualquier movimiento mío.

- No te preocupes no muerdo - me dijo con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro, que me hizo reaccionar y salir de mi estupor.

- Ya sé que no muerdes - le contesté avergonzada, sintiendo como el calor subía a mis mejillas.

Le di la mano y me quedé petrificada al sentir una corriente extraña que comenzó desde mi mano para recorrer todo mi cuerpo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo

Ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que la vi, creo que son más o menos cinco años, como pasa el tiempo y tengo que admitirlo para ella ha sido para bien.

Veo que se asombra porque no le contesto con algún desplante y me duele saber que a pesar de que han pasado tantos años y estar tan lejos de Londres mi pasado me sigue persiguiendo y no me deja descansar.

Le doy la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y que así se de cuenta que he cambiado. Pero al momento de tocarla siento que recorre todo mi cuerpo una corriente que nace justamente en donde nuestras manos se encuentran.

Me asombra lo que estoy sintiendo y más porque lo estoy sintiendo con ella, la que alguna vez fue mi enemiga, la que con gusto maltraté. Necesito huir de aquí, esto me confunde tanto que no sé qué pensar.

- Yo... Este... Tengo que irme - le dije tratando de no tartamudear

- Si... Tienes razón... Este... Yo también voy tarde a mi cita - me dijo ella y no se por qué pero me entró curiosidad por saber con quién se había citado, seria acaso algún hombre.

No esto no me puede estar pasando debo huir de aquí.

- Si... Entonces... Adiós Granger... Un gusto haberte visto.

- Igualmente Malfoy, nos veremos algún día.

Reanudo mi camino, pero mi cabeza es un torbellino de pensamiento que no sabía de donde venían y de los cuales no deseaba adivinar el por qué.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo

Lo veo alejarse y aun no entiendo qué fue lo que pasó, de donde salió esa electricidad que nos envolvió y se que fue a los dos, porque él no pudo ocultar su asombro al sentirlo y su desconcierto después. Por Merlín que ha sido todo eso. Y que hago aquí parada como una tonta viendo como se aleja de mí. No, qué estoy pensando, es solo como se va, no tengo nada que ver ahí.

Doy media vuelta y sigo mi camino.

Al llegar a casa de mis amigas aun estaba desconcertada por ese encuentro furtivo y por todo lo que sentí, pero decidí dejarlo en el olvido ya que era algo que no se volvería a repetir.

- Hermione ya era hora de que llegaras - Me dijo Alejandra.

- No me digas que tuviste una fiesta privada con algún chico anoche y por eso te despertaste tarde - me molestó Claudia.

- Hey, que no llegué tan tarde y no Claudia, no tuve ninguna fiesta privada por ahí - Les dije. Siempre era lo mismo, no perdían cualquier oportunidad para molestarme por mi vida amorosa o mejor dicho la falta de ella y si estaba en sus manos trataban de presentarme a cualquier chico, que según ellas era perfecto para mí.

- Pero eso se puede arreglar mi queridisima amiga y para eso estamos nosotras - me dijo Alejandra con su mejor sonrisa. Sonrisa que sinceramente me daba miedo cada vez que la veía ya que no vaticinaba nada bueno, especialmente para mi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo

- Pospón tu viaje, al menos unos días más.

- Si lo he estado pensando, pero aun no me decido - le dije a Carlos.

Aun no podía entender cómo ha cambiado mi vida. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría viviendo como un muggle y lo que es peor que me haría amigo de ellos, me hubiera reído en la cara y no habría tenido reparos en cruciarlo hasta cansarme, pero así se dieron las cosas y tuve que adaptarme a este mundo desconocido para mi.

- Además tenemos una salida preparada y necesito que me ayudes a ligarme a una chica - me pidió Carlos.

- Y qué deseas que haga - le dije riendo - quieres que le caliente la oreja y te la deje listita para que tú le hinques el diente - lo bromee.

- No seas estúpido, Draco, quiero que entretengas a una amiga de ella, ya sabes, la típica niña que no sale nunca.

- No... No... Y nooo, ni pienses que me voy a sacrificar por ti.

- Pero no es sacrificio, solo la entretienes una o dos horas y listo, no hay pierde.

- Ya te dije que no, sabes que odio ese tipo de situaciones.

- Porfiiiiiiissss - me dijo Carlos, haciendo ojitos para convencerme - De ti depende que la mujer de mi vida me acepte. Quieres ser el responsable de mi desgracia y mi sufrimiento eterno. - terminó dramáticamente.

- Ok, pero solo porque tu vida amorosa depende de ello.

- Gracias, amigo, sabía que podía contar contigo.

- No puedo creer que haya sido tan fácil de convencer, definitivamente ya no soy el mismo de antes - me quejé mientras me lanzaba a la cama.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo

A pesar del frío que hacia decidí ir a realizar mis compras navideñas, ya faltaba poco para las fiestas y no quería hacerlas cuando hubiera el aglomeramiento de gente, haciendo sus compras de último momento.

Recorrí diferentes locales pero no encontraba nada que me gustara para las chicas. Ya cansada decidí entrar en la última tienda a ver si encontraba algo apropiado.

Entré arrasando gente para así poder llegar al mostrador, pero para aumentar mi mal día una señora se me atravesó y me empujó haciéndome trastabillar, pero unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron evitando mi caída.

- Parece que te encanta tropezar conmigo, Granger - escuché que me decía al oído una voz fuerte y sexy que me estremeció completamente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo

No entendía aun por qué había aceptado acompañar a Carlos en su salida, nunca me habían gustado esas citas a ciegas, no sabes con lo que te puedes encontrar y definitivamente la mayoría de las veces no es nada bueno.

Decidí ir a comprarle un obsequio a mi "cita", para no pasar por mal educado, además ya me había puesto la soga al cuello y no podía retractarme.

Ingresé en el primer local que encontré ya que no deseaba perder tanto tiempo en esto. Al ingresar me quedé de piedra, el local estaba lleno y no había donde poner un pie, parecía que todos los parisinos se habían puesto de acuerdo para venir a comprar específicamente en este local y a esta misma hora.

Ya estaba por retirarme cuando una mata de cabello castaño llamó mi atención. Decidí acercarme para comprobar si no me había equivocado, cuando la vi que estaba a punto de caer y actué sin pensar, alegrándome de aun conservar mis reflejos de buscador. La agarré entre mis brazos para detener su caída.

- Parece que te encanta tropezar conmigo, Granger - le susurré al oído y sentí como se estremecía entre mis brazos. Algo que de alguna manera me encantó.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo

Me di la vuelta lentamente y me encontré con esos ojos acerados que pensé no volvería a ver, pero de alguna manera me encantó hacerlo. Y no pude evitar sonreirle.

- Al que parece que le encanta tenerme entre sus brazos, es a ti - le bromee.

- No niego que es una sensación deliciosa y que encajas perfectamente en ellos.

No pude evitar sonrojarme con sus palabras, ya que nunca me imaginé que sería tan directo.

- ¿Sabes? Me caes perfecto en este momento. Ya que necesito un hombre.

- Granger, nunca pensé que fueras tan lanzada. Pero está bien, me sacrificaré por la causa - me dijo haciéndose el mártir, con una mano en el pecho - dime dónde y a qué hora y estaré ahí listo para ti.

- No seas tonto - le golpee el brazo - no me refería a eso, es que necesito la opinión de un hombre.

- Aah, y yo que pensaba que iba a tener un final de día perfecto - respondió simulando tristeza.

- Ok, ok, acepto que utilice mal las palabras - le sonreí sinceramente, como nunca me imaginé que lo haría con Malfoy. - Necesito tu opinión, nada más que eso.

- Está bien, es toda tuya, pero si necesitas otra parte de mi, la que sea solo tienes que pedírmelo, que con gusto seré todo tuyo.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Hey, tranquila, solo estoy bromeando, pero recuerda que estoy disponible para lo que desees. - Para mi consternación volví a sonrojarme. - ¿Entonces para qué soy bueno?

- Me gustaría que me ayudaras a escoger un regalo.

Y así pasamos un agradable momento escogiendo el regalo de mi cita y muchas cosas más que me faltaban.

Y para asombrarme más me invitó a tomar un chocolate caliente, ya que con este frío no apetecía nada más. Nunca me imaginé que pasaría un día tan increíble con él, me asombró ver que teníamos los mismos gustos en muchas cosas y que no era el estirado elitista que siempre pensé que era. Pero lamentablemente la hora de separarnos llegó.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo

No pude evitar invitarla a tomarnos algo, nunca pensé que esas palabras salieran de mi boca y yo también me asombré al escucharme pronunciándolas, porque me di cuenta de que nunca se esperó que yo algún día le dijera eso.

Pero no podía negar que había pasado una mañana super especial con ella, ayudándola a escoger sus regalos navideños, parecíamos una pareja y tengo que aceptar que me gustó esa sensación, esa confianza y comodidad con la que nos tratamos. Y era algo que no me gustaría perder y por lo que me propuse luchar.

Decidí hacer nuestra salida inolvidable y después de llevarla a tomarnos un chocolate caliente la invité a patinar y pasear por las calles de París, disfrutando de esa pequeña nevada.

Se veía hermosa sonrojada por el frío, no podía dejar de mirarla y llevar una sonrisa en mi rostro, ya no pude esperar más acercarme más para saborear esos labios que me han estado tentando todo el dia, pero su reacción no fue lo que esperaba, me miró asustada y huyó de mí, traté de alcanzarla pero al encontrar un callejón vacío se desapareció y me quedé sin saber de qué manera encontrarla.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo

No sé qué ha pasado, todo iba tan bien mientras patinábamos, hasta que se acercó lentamente para besarme y no pude evitar huir.

- Herms, ¿todavía no estás lista?

- No deseo ir Alejandra no estoy de ánimos.

- Llevas algunos días así, ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado?

- Nada, tranquila ya estoy bien, ahora si no sales del cuarto no podré vestirme para la fiesta - le dije a ella, sacándola del cuarto.

Decidí terminar con esto rápidamente, me arreglaría para esa bendita reunión y en la menor oportunidad me escaparía de ahí. No soportaba el arrepentimiento que sentía al dejar pasar mi oportunidad con Draco, pero no tenía dónde encontrarlo o si aun seguía en París.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOo

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, todos felices celebrando a más no poder. Draco miraba a todos con una expresión de aburrimiento y tristeza que no se lo podía quitar nada.

-Draco, ya llegaron

Draco se giró y se quedó petrificado al verla ingresar, mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba. No sabía cómo reaccionar, tenia miedo de acercarse y que saliera huyendo otra vez de él.

- ¿Son ellas? - preguntó asombrado

- Las mismas, ¿no es preciosa?

- Es hermosa - respondió Draco mirando a Hermione.

Carlos comenzó a acercarse a las chicas, pero Draco decidió no hacerlo aun y esperar el momento adecuado.

- Hola chicas que gusto verlas. Alejandra un gusto para mis ojos el mirarte.

- Carlos, me haces sonrojar con tus palabras. Te presento a Herms, una gran amiga.

- Herms, un gusto conocerte, te presento a... - giró para no encontrar a nadie - Mmmm parece que se me perdió en el camino - les dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

- No te preocupes Carlos, ya aparecerá -respondió Hermione con una sonrisa conciliadora. - Voy a buscar algo para beber.

- No, No, no, ya voy yo a traerles algo.

- Carlos - le dijo Hermione mientras le agarraba la mano - No entiendes que los quiero dejar solos un momento.

- Oh, lo siento

Hermione se dirigió entre los asistentes hacia el bar, cuando un brazo la detuvo y la pegó a un cuerpo musculoso, que la hizo estremecer en reconocimiento de su dueño.

- Sigo diciendo que el destino está empeñado en unirnos, Hermione - le susurró en el oído, haciéndola estremecer más.

- ¿Malfoy?

- No, Malfoy no, solamente Draco para ti, nada más que eso, sin apellidos, ni creencias, ni nada, solo un hombre acercándose a una mujer.

- Como me encontraste? - le pregunto mientras giraba entre sus brazos.

- Ya te dije que el destino está empeñado en reunirnos y sinceramente no me pienso a oponer a él - se acercó para susurrarle en el oído. Le encantaba ver como se estremecía al escuchar su voz.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto, Malfoy? ¿Es acaso algún nuevo juego con el que te diviertes?

- Ya te dije que ya no soy Malfoy, hace tiempo que dejé mi apellido, así como tú no eres Granger para mi, solo Hermione.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Draco? - le preguntó mientras colocaba su frente en el pecho de él.

- Solo quiero que me des una oportunidad, que me permitas formar parte de tu vida y que te permitas formar parte de la mia.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque he conocido a la persona que está dentro de ti, sin pensar en los prejuicios de la sangre, en los años que tenemos por detrás.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- Solo te pido eso, Hermione, que me des una oportunidad de poder hacerte feliz. Así que te lo vuelvo a preguntar. ¿Hermione nos aceptas como parte de tu vida?

- ¿Aceptarlos? - preguntó confundida.

- A mi y a mi corazón.

- Oh, Draco, no sé qué decirte.

- Solo dinos que si y te aseguro que nunca te defraudaré.

Ella levantó una mano a su rostro y lo miró de la manera más tierna posible.

- Creo que no debo responderte a eso - le dijo mientras lo jalaba hacia ella para juntar sus bocas en una promesa de un futuro juntos y mejor.


End file.
